Complementary
by Viorista Hikamaru
Summary: Di dunia ini tak ada yang sempurna. Kita hidup untuk saling melengkapi. "Kau tak mengerti-" "Saya mengerti Light-kun." / "Karena Light tidak akan sempurna tanpa L." / LxLight


**Death Note punya TO kuadrat**

 **Fanfiction ini punya Viorista Hikamaru**

 **Pairing : LawLight / LxLight**

 **Rated : T (M di akhir fanfic)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship** **, Humor (maybe?)**

 **Warning : Yaoi, GaJe, fluff, OneShot, AU tentukan sendiri /dibakar readers/**

 **I have warned you before! No flame!**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **•**

 **•**

"Tugas ini akan dikerjakan berkelompok dan harus dikumpulkan pada pelajaran berikutnya atau tiga hari lagi. Sensei akan membagi kalian ke dalam dua kelompok untuk tugas ini. Satu kelompok beranggotakan dua orang. Kelompok pertama..." Sang guru yang memberi tugas kelompok menyebutkan nama-nama setiap siswa yang akan dikelompokkan.

"Kelompok ke tujuh Yagami Light dengan Ryuga Hideki. Kelompok ke delapan..."

Light akan sekelompok dengan Ryuzaki. Oh bagus sekali. Kira dengan L.

Light melirik Ryuzaki yang duduk dua kursi di belakangnya. Ia nampak biasa-biasa saja. Light pun bersikap biasa, padahal dalam hati ia merutuk dan terus menyumpahi guru yang mengelompokkannya dengan musuhnya tersebut.

Sebaliknya, Ryuzaki melirik Light. Ryuzaki sendiri tetap diam dengan wajah datarnya. Tak ada ekspresi ataupun pikiran yang berarti. Pikirannya kosong. Entah karena apa.

KRIING~ KRIING~

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Masing-masing siswa berkumpul mendiskusikan tentang tugas mereka. Ryuzaki nampak tak peduli dan hendak keluar dari gerbang kampus itu, sebelum ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ryuzaki!" Suara yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Suara milik pemuda bersurai caramel dengan maniknya yang senada. Light Yagami.

Ryuzaki berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Light sedikit berlari menghampirinya.

"Kau mau kabur saja, hah?" Light melihat Ryuzaki mengangkat alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Light ucapkan. "Soal tugas tadi! Aku mengerti kalau kau hanya bertugas mengawasiku, tapi setidaknya ayo kerjakan yang satu ini. Aku tidak mau nilaiku menurun hanya karena detektif terhebat nomor satu di dunia ini tidak mau membantuku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengerjakannya sendiri sih jika kau tak mau. Tapi tetap saja, masa aku yang kerja lelah-lelah, nilainya malah dibagi dua? Kan tidak adil!" Light berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Adil ya?" Mendengar kata _adil_ , Ryuzaki menatap Light tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap juga balas memandang Ryuzaki tak kalah tajamnya. Seolah mereka berdua sedang telepati yang mengartikan _'itu berarti Light-kun adalah Kira.' 'Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku bukan Kira!'_

Ryuzaki lanjut berjalan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan, "Baiklah. Kapan dan dimana?"

Light ikut berjalan disamping Ryuzaki. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini saja? Di rumahku saja. Tidak enak rasanya belajar di markas. Tidak nyaman."

Beberapa kali siswi yang lewat berhenti hanya untuk menyapa Light. Light membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ryuzaki melirik kejadian-kejadian itu.

"Aku akan memberitahu Watari dahulu." Ryuzaki mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Watari untuk tidak menunggunya karena ada urusan sekolah dengan Light. Setelah berbincang singkat, Ryuzaki memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya.

\--

"Tadaima." Light mengucapkan salam setelah sampai di rumahnya. Sayu segera menghampirinya dan terkejut melihat Light tidak sendiri.

"Okaeri. Nee, nii-san, dia siapa?" Sayu bertanya dengan nada polos.

"Ah, dia teman ku. Namanya Ryuga Hideki." Light menaruh sepatunya dengan rapi. Begitu juga dengan Ryuzaki.

Sayu mengangguk paham dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. "Okaa-san sedang keluar. Kalau nii-san butuh sesuatu, panggil saja Sayu."

Sebelum naik, Light meminta Sayu untuk membuatkan mereka teh hangat. Dengan tambahan satu cangkir kecil gula balok (mengingat Ryuzaki adalah maniak gula).

"Rumahmu sederhana. Tetapi nyaman." Ryuzaki memberi komentar setelah mereka sampai di kamar Light.

Light menaruh tasnya dan membuka jas serta melepas dasinya kemudian menaruhnya di tempat yang seharusnya. "Itu sebabnya aku lebih suka belajar di rumah daripada di markas. Lebih rileks, tidak tegang." Light menjawab.

Sayu mengetuk pintu dan mengantarkan teh mereka kemudian langsung keluar.

"Kita mulai dari mana?" Light berujar seraya mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

Ryuzaki memandang keluar dari balkon kamar Light. Teh nya bahkan belum dia sentuh sedikitpun.

"Ryuzaki?" Light memanggil Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki masih tak bergeming dari posisinya itu. Light menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ryuzaki. Ingin memanggil sekali lagi tetapi sudah disela olehnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi popular?"

Light mematung sepersekian detik. Kemudian tertawa meremehkan. "Heeh, pertanyaanmu sungguh konyol. Ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Iri denganku?" Light kembali bertanya dengan PD-nya.

Ryuzaki terdiam. Ia bahkan tak melirik Light sedikitpun. "Kalau saya bilang iya?"

Light berhenti tertawa. "Eh?" Ia terlihat bingung. _Kemana arah pembicaraan ini sebenarnya?_

"Menjadi sempurnya seperti dirimu. Apakah rasanya menyenangkan? Memiliki banyak teman, paras tampan, mendapat julukan siswa terpintar se-Jepang, dan memiliki keluarga yang harmonis." Suaranya memelan di kalimat akhir.

Light masih terdiam mencerna kata-kata Ryuzaki.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna. Otak yang di atas rata-rata, nilai sosial yang sangat baik, dikagumi oleh seluruh orang." Ryuzaki masih terus mengoceh.

Light akhirnya angkat bicara, "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi rasanya tidak menyenangkan saat melihat Light-kun selalu dapat menyetarakan kemampuannya dengan saya, dan juga melihat Light-kun yang selalu dekat dengan teman-temannya. Sepertinya ya, saya iri."

Entah kenapa Light menjadi geram. "Kau yang tak mengerti aku sebaiknya diam saja!" Ia menghardik Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki tak merubah ekspresinya, masih datar.

Light menarik baju depan Ryuzaki kemudian mengangkatnya, "Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang?! Aku seperti ini pun karena orang-orang di sekitarku menginginkan aku untuk menjadi sempurna! Jika saja seandainya aku tidak begitu, sudah pasti aku tidak akan diperhatikan orang tuaku dan dijauhi teman-temanku! Menurutmu apa hah? Apakah aku bahagia? Aku tertekan!" Nafasnya memburu.

"Saya mengerti. Saya takkan asal bicara Light-kun." Ryuzaki kini memandang Light sedikit lembut. "Saya tahu Light-kun tertekan. Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk jujur saja?"

"Jujur, katamu?" Light menunduk. Kemudian kembali mengangkat wajahnya. "Lagipula, kenapa kau harus iri denganku? Justru seharusnya aku yang iri denganmu. Aku mungkin dikagumi, tapi hanya oleh mereka yang mengenalku. Sementara kau, dikenal oleh seluruh dunia! Kau malah lebih pintar dariku! Lebih kaya daripada aku! Jika saja mereka tahu siapa kau, kau pasti juga akan memiliki banyak teman! Seharusnya kau saja yang jujur!"

"Jika saya jujur lalu mereka tiba-tiba ingin menjadi teman saya, bukan kah itu berarti saya hanya memanfaatkan jabatan saja? Saya ingin mereka menerima saya apa adanya." Ryuzaki menjeda perkataannya.

Light kembali terdiam.

"Saya dibuang oleh orangtua saya sejak masih bayi di panti asuhan. Siapapun yang melihat saya pasti akan mengejek saya. Mereka menganggap saya aneh. Dan sekarang saya berteman dengan Light-kun, orang-orang pasti akan membenci saya karena menganggap saya memanfaatkan Light-kun agar dapat menjadi terkenal juga. Tapi jika mereka melihat L, mereka pasti akan berpikiran lain. Dan itu membuat saya merasa memiliki dua keperibadian." Ryuzaki mengalihkan pandangannya dari Light dan menatap pemandangan di bawah balkon.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam.

Ryuzaki kembali membuka percakapan. "Light-kun adalah teman pertama saya. Yang memandang saya bukan hanya sebagai L, tetapi juga sebagai diri saya yang sebenarnya. Kita hiduo memiliki urusan masing-masing. Kita tak perlu merubah apa yang menjadi keharusan kita. Light-kun yang harus terus berbohong untuk melindungi dirinya, begitu pula saya yang terus bersembunyi untuk melindungi diri saya sendiri. Jika kita berubah, takdir pun juga akan berubah." Ryuzaki mendekat kepada Light dan memeluknya.

Light terpaku, menikmati kehangatan tubuh Ryuzaki. "Kau tahu, lebih baik sendirian daripada bersama dengan orang yang salah."

Kini Light balas memeluk Ryuzaki. "Setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Mereka ada untuk saling melengkapi. Di antara banyak temanku, akupun merasa kosong karena mereka hanya melihat topengku. Tidak melihat siapa diriku sebenarnya. Dan kau ada untuk bisa mengerti diriku." Light menjeda perkataannya. Ia menghirup nafas dan wangi tubuh Ryuzaki, "Akupun ada untuk melengkapi kekuranganmu. Untuk mengerti dirimu." Light melepas pelukan mereka.

Light menatap Ryuzaki lekat-lekat. "Jangan rendahkan dirimu. Merasa seburuk apapun kau, jika berusaha kau pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan jika kau tak bisa, jangan menyerah. Aku ada disini untuk melengkapi bagian dirimu yang tak dapat kau sempurnakan."

Light melupakan rasa bencinya kepada Ryuzaki.

"Kalau pun aku tak dapat melengkapi dirimu, tapi kau dapat. Karena Light tak akan sempurna tanpa L."

Matahari mulai terbenam. Dua insan itu kembali berpelukan. Tak ada lagi rasa benci dan dendam di hati masing-masing.

Hey, percayakah kalian dengan pepatah yang mengatakan 'Dari rasa **benci** , bisa menjadi **cinta**.' ??

 **Owari**

 **Jadi ini sebetulnya curhatan hati Vio aja. Jadi maaf kalau gaje.. Vio mau curhat sedikit boleh? Vio kalau di sekolah cuma dimanfaatin gitu, Vio lumayan pintar di sekolah, jadi mereka sering nanyain cara dan jawaban. Kalau Vio gamau jawab ya dijauhin. Dianggap sombong. Ini yang bodoh Vio atau mereka yah? :'D Terus lama-lama Vio mulai suka menyendiri, hingga Vio bertemu seseorang yang gk memandang Vio hanya dari luar, tetapi juga dari dalam. Vio bersyukur bentar lagi wisuda, dan semoga di MTs besok Vio dapat teman (atau sahabat) baru yah! Sebanyak apapun teman, hati akan tetap terasa hampa tanpa seorang sahabat :') jadi teringat quotes nya L..**

 **'Being alone is better than being with wrong person.'**

 **'Sendirian lebih baik dibandingkan bersama dengan orang yang salah.'**

 **Oh ya, selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yang beragama Islam...**

 **Salam manis, Viorista Hikamaru~~**

 **Omake**

Ryuzaki mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Menyatukan kedua putra Adam yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

Tak ada yang mau mengalah, mereka terus saling balas-membalas untuk mendominasi. Hingga pasokan oksigen tak bisa memaksa keduanya melanjutkan. Menciptakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir satu dengan satunya.

Ryuzaki menangkat Light dengan gaya _bridal-style_ ke tempat tidur kemudian menindihnya. Ryuzaki memainkan nipple Light yang masih berada di dalam kaus sekolahnya yang sudah setengah terbuka sambil membuat beberapa hickey di leher Light.

Light mendesah tertahan. Tangannya meremas seprai dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara-suara tak diinginkan, hingga tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol sesuatu disamping tubuhnya.

Sebuah buku.

Ah, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Mhmm.. Ryuu.. Ryuzakiih.. Ahh.." Light berusaha memanggil Ryuzaki sambil menahan erangan dan desahan.

"Ya Light-kun? Mmm.." Ryuzaki masih sibuk 'memakan' Light.

Light mendorong Ryuzaki hingga ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, ia berkata, "Tujuan kita sekarang ini untuk apa?"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Besok sajalah. Masih ada waktu tiga hari." Ryuzaki melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"K-KYAA!!!"

Syukurlah orangtua mereka sedang tidak di rumah. Syukurlah adik Light seorang fujoshi.

Tunggu-

Berarti sejak tadi dia...

"Nii-san, tak kusangka kau adalah uke. Khukhukhu... Foto kalian benar-benar membangkitkan gairah fujoshiku!" Sayu menjerit tertahan.

...Sayu menguping dan mengambil gambar serta beberapa video 'aktifitas' mereka. Adik yang durhaka.

 **Fin**

 **Review please.. Masih butuh bantuan para senpai~ Vio tau ini bulan puasa malah bikin ginian xD tapi kebetulan Vio lagi gk puasa hari ini he he.. Btw, haruskah Vio membuatkan sequelnya?**


End file.
